My Angel
by linlai
Summary: keduanya masih begitu muda, dan belum siap dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil yang saat ini berada di perut Jihoon. Tapi apakah mereka tega melenyapkan malaikat itu? Atau mereka memilih mempertahankan sang malaikat kecil? Meski resikonya dunia akan menghujat keduanya. /Panwink area. /BxB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.

Summary: keduanya masih begitu muda, dan belum siap dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil yang saat ini berada di perut Jihoon. Tapi apakah mereka tega melenyapkan malaikat itu? Atau mereka memilih mempertahankan sang malaikat kecil? Meski resikonya dunia akan menghujat keduanya. /Panwink area.

.

.

.

Matahari telah sejak tadi terbenam tergantikan dengan kerlap kerlip Bintang di kanvas hitam. Tidak ada lagi siswa yang berada di sekolah saat ini. Ya seharusnya memang tidak ada.

Akan tetapi berbeda dengan kedua siswa yang tengah terlibat perdebatan di atas atap sekolah. Bentakan demi bentakan juga makian terus terlontar dari keduanya.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek terlihat marah, Wajah manisnya di penuhi air mata yang terus menetes. Sejak tadi dia terus memaki dan melontarkan pukulan pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau memang bajingan. "teriaknya dan dengan kasar, di pukulnya lagi wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya aku memang bajingan. Jika kau tau, lalu kenapa kau masih mau berhubungan denganku. "bentak pemuda itu kasar dan mendorong pemuda di hadapan nya keras, hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyerahkan segalanya padamu. "ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih. Sebelum perlahan ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis kencang. Tidak ada lagi wajah marah yang sejak tadi di tunjukkannya. Yang ada hanya wajah menyedihkan penuh keputus asaan.

Dia juga tidak perduli tentang harga dirinya karena menangis seperti seorang _Yeoja_ di hadapan pemuda itu. Karena nyatanya pemuda itu memang telah mengambil seluruh harga diri yang ia miliki. Dan menghancurkan nya tanpa sisa.

"Berhenti menangis, sebaiknya kita pergi kerumah sakit sekarang. "bentak pemuda itu frustasi.

"Guanlin-ah aku menyesal mempercayai mu. "ucap pemuda itu ,sambil menatap Guanlin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Bibir mungilnya terus bergetar dengan isakan yang tidak lagi bisa ia tutupi.

"Hyung kau tau aku mencintaimu, tapi kita masih terlalu muda untuk ini. Aku belum siap. "ucap Guanlin frustasi sambil menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jihoon lembut. Berusaha membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hampir lulus, dan kau yang selalu memaksaku melakukan hal itu. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kau belum siap. "teriak Jihoon marahh.

"lantas bagaimana? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? Umurku bahkan baru 15 tahun hyung, jangankan mengurus orang lain mengurus diriku saja aku masih belum bisa. Lalu bagaimana aku harus menafkahimu. "balas Guanlin dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi dia tidak bersalah Guanlin-ah. "ucap Jihoon lirih sambil mengelus perutnya pelan dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hyung aku tau dia tidak bersalah tapi kehadirannya bisa menghancurkan masa depan kita berdua. Kita harus menyingkirkan nya."ucap Guanlin tegas.

Jihoon tidak menjawab perkataan Guanlin, karena saat ini ia sibuk memeluk perutnya sendiri dan terus menangis kencang. Bersikap begitu protektif berusaha melindungi malaikat kecil yang hadir karena kesalahan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

Silahkan review ya, kali ini linie bikin proyek baru. Dan untuk cerita kali ini, bakal linie garap serius.

Dan jika kalian pada nanya kemana cerita linie yang sebelumnya, linie minta maaf karena linie udah menghapus cerita itu. Linie gak bisa ngelanjutin cerita itu, karena feel yang berusaha linie dapet buat lanjutin itu cerita gak ada.

Jadi maaf ya linie bikin cerita baru ini. Jika kalian gak suka cerita ini, maka linie gak bakal ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Oke sekian curhatan linie silahkan review. Kalo banyak yg review, besok bakal linie updet lanjutan ceritanya ini tuhh cuman prolog aja.


	2. Bajingan

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.

Summary: keduanya masih begitu muda, dan belum siap dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil yang saat ini berada di perut Jihoon. Tapi apakah mereka tega melenyapkan malaikat itu? Atau mereka memilih mempertahankan sang malaikat kecil? Meski resikonya dunia akan menghujat keduanya. /Panwink area.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit mewah dan terbesar di Seoul terlihat 2 orang pemuda tampan dengan seragam elit khas Wanna One internasional high school atau biasa di sebut Woihs. Sekolah bertaraf internasional, dengan biaya masuk yang mencekik. Dan terkenal berisi anak anak kolomerat juga pejabat dengan kepintaran di atas rata rata.

Wajah keduanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker juga topi yang saat ini mereka kenakan. Lagi pula jaket tebal yang di kancing sampai atas, membuat setiap orang menoleh karena penasaran. Jika saja celana yang di gunakan bukan celana khas Woihs yang terkenal. Maka bisa di pastikan semua orang tidak akan begitu penasaran.

Dengan begitu terburu buru pemuda yang lebih tinggi menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek. Dia langsung masuk kebagian area Vvip. Yang membuat semua orang tidak lagi bisa menatap keduanya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Guanlin segera melempar kartu berwarna hijau dengan desain unik. Yang hanya di miliki anggota Vvip di rumah sakit mereka. Dan setelah itu suster di depannya menanyakan dokter di bidang apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kandungan. "ucap Guanlin singkat dengan nada datar sambil menatap tajam suster di depannya.

Untuk sesaat suster itu terlihat terkejut, namun dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia segera mengantar mereka menuju dokter kandungan terbaik di rumah sakit itu.

Tokkk...

Tokkk...

Setelah mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan dokter dan di persilahkan masuk suster itu langsung pergi setelah mengantar mereka.

"Ah.. Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu. "ucap Dokter dengan nama Hwang Minghyun di depannya.

Dari sorot matanya bisa terlihat sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi dokter Hwang segera tersenyum ramah dan menyambut keduanya. Mengingat mereka menggunakan kartu Vvip berarti latar belakang keduanya tidak bisa diremehkan. Jadi hal itu membuatnya lebih berhati-hati. Mengingat dari pengalamannya selama bertahun tahun dalam menghadapi para orang kaya ini.

"Langsung pada intinya, aku ingin kau membuat jadwal aborsi. "ucap Guanlin dingin.

"Yhe? "ucap Minhyun terkejut, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan expresi kagetnya.

Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget, ketika ucapan itu terlontar dari anak muda yang bahkan masih memakai seragam _SHS._ Dan nada yang digunakan begitu dingin tanpa basa basi sedikitpun.

Kemudian Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang terlihat lebih pendek di samping pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sejak tadi terus menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar, matanya terlihat memerah dan bengkak. Seolah olah telah menangis dalam waktu yang lama. Tangan pemuda itu di cengkram begitu kuat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Hal itu membuat Minhyun meringis dalam hati. Dan melontarkan ribuan makian pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda di sampingnya tidak mau melakukan tindakan biadab itu.

"Prosedur aborsi tidak bisa di lakukan seenaknya. Harus ada alasan kuat yang mendasari hal tersebut. "jelas Minhyun serius.

"Ckk.. Tidak perlu alasan yang lebih kuat. Ikuti saja permintaan ku, aku bersedia membayar berapapun padamu. "decak Guanlin tidak suka.

"Mohon maaf aku tidak bisa melanggar kode etik kedokteran. Kau bisa mencari orang lain. "ucap Minhyun dingin. Sejak pertama dia tidak menyukai pemuda di hadapannya. Dan semakin tidak menyukainya ketika ucapan pemuda itu begitu mudah menyuruh aborsi.

"Aku mau pulang. "ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan suara serak dan bergetar, dia terlihat berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Akan tetapi pemuda di sampingnya jauh lebih kuat.

"Tidak bisa kita harus melenyapkan anak itu dulu. "ucap pemuda itu tegas.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Ku mohon biarkan aku pulang saja. "ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek lirih, suaranya membuat siapapun merasa iba termasuk Minhyun dan seorang suster di hadapan keduanya. Hanya saja suara itu tidak juga membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kau tidak memperdulikan masa depan kita. "bentak pemuda itu hilang kontrol.

"Tapi dia tidak bersalah, jika kau ingin marah. Maka maralah padaku, aku yang salah di sini."ucap pemuda itu dengan tangis yang telah pecah. Dia bahkan berlutut dan memegang kaki pemuda di sampingnya. Sambil terus memohon.

"Berhenti menangis kau membuatku muak hyung. "teriak Guanlin frustasi.

Teriakannya langsung menghentikan tangis Jihoon. Dengan mata sembab, dan memerah Jihoon kembali memeluk perutnya erat. Dan bergumam lirih yang membuat Minhyun semakin terenyuh.

"Umma akan melindungimu. "gumam Jihoon lirih meski diselingi isakan.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu begitu saja. "ucap Minhyun kesal. Di bantunya Jihoon berdiri, dan bertindak begitu berani dengan menghalangi pandangan tajam Guanlin pada Jihoon.

Seharusnya dia tidak boleh ikut campur terhadap urusan ini. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika Jihoon terlihat begitu melindungi bayi dalam kandungannya. Seandainya Jihoon juga berniat melakukan aborsi maka Minhyun tidak akan sebegitu perdulinya.

Namun melihat Jihoon yang terus menangis dan memohon pada Guanlin mau tidak mau membuat Minhyun harus turun tangan. Tidak lagi perduli latar belakang yang dimiliki pemuda di hadapannya. Karena perbuatan yang ia lakukan telah melebihi batas.

"Berikan dia padaku. "ucap Guanlin datar.

"Dia tidak mau melakukan aborsi. Jadi berhenti memaksanya. "ucap Minhyun tegas sambil balas menatap tajam Guanlin.

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku. "ucap Guanlin marah, aura mendominasi terlihat jelas darinya.

Hal itu membuat Minhyun merasa takut untuk sesaat. Pemuda di hadapannya meski terlihat begitu muda. Memiliki rasa kepemimpinan yang begitu kuat, seolah menjelaskan latar belakang nya. Dia jelas merupakan tuan muda dari keluarga berpengaruh.

"Beraninya Ka- JIHOON HYUNG. "teriak Guanlin begitu Jihoon jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan secara perlahan terlihat rembesan darah yang menodai celana seragam abu-abu miliknya.

Dengan sigap Guanlin segera menggendong tubuh Jihoon dan mengikuti perintah Minhyun yang menyuruhnya membaringkan Jihoon di ranjang pasien. Di genggamnya tangan Jihoon panik. Dia takut terjadi apa apa pada Jihoon.

Dengan cepat Minhyun segera melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan. Dan Guanlin hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil terus menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Bahkan meski saat ini Jihoon telah berganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan tengah tertidur begitu lelapnya. Sesaat setelah Minhyun menyuntikkan obat vitamin penguat kandungan.

"Apa yang terjadi? "tanya Guanlin tenang, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari Jihoon.

Meski begitu Minhyun tau pertanyaan itu di ajukan untuknya. Maka dengan serius ia menjelaskan, alasan yang bisa membuat Jihoon sampai pendarahan seperti tadi.

"Dia mengalami stres dan tekanan batin. Kandungannya pun sangat lemah saat ini, kehamilan muda memang banyak memiliki resiko keguguran. "ucap Minhyun lengkap.

"Jika begitu baguslah, dia tidak perlu melakukan aborsi. "ucap Guanlin datar sambil mengecup pelan tangan Jihoon yang memakai infus. Dia bahkan mengelus kepala Jihoon begitu perhatian, meskipun ucapannya barusan tergolong begitu kejam.

Minhyun nyaris saja memukul pemuda tidak tau diri ini. Jika saja ia tidak melihat besarnya rasa sayang yang di miliki pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya Guanlin begitu mencintai Jihoon. Tapi kenapa dia harus menyuruhnya melakukan aborsi? Jika Guanlin mencintai Jihoon dia harus siap bertanggung jawab kan.

"Jika kau memaksanya melakukan aborsi. Sama saja kau menyuruhnya mati. "ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? "tanya Guanlin bingung, dia bahkan secara refleks berbalik untuk menatap Minhyun.

"keadaan nya sangat lemah saat ini, jika kau tetap memaksakan kehendakmu. Dia mungkin juga tidak akan selamat. "ucap Minhyun sambil menghela nafas sebentar.

Mendengar hal itu Guanlin lantas terdiam. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon. Wajah seseorang yang begitu dia cintai terlihat pucat. Bahkan saat tidurpun wajahnya masih tidak tenang, seolah takut akan suatu hal.

"Berapa jam lagi yang di butuhkan agar cairan infus ini habis? "Tanya Guanlin.

"5 jam. "jawab Minhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran akan pertanyaan Guanlin.

"Lepaskan infus itu 2 jam lagi. "ucap Guanlin dingin.

"Mwo? Ya apa kau sudah gila. Dia masih memerlukan tranfusi darah. Apa kau ingin membunuhnya? "ucap Minhyun dengan nada tinggi sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Jika dalam 2 jam ini dia tidak kembali kerumahnya. Kau pikir apa yang akan di lakukan keluarganya. "ucap Guanlin sambil menatap tajam Minhyun.

Weel Minhyun telah menebak maksud Guanlin saat ini. Karena sejujurnya saat dia melepaskan masker yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri rasa terkejut itu ada. Mengingat pemuda yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu adalah Putra tunggal keluarga konglomerat Park, Park Jihoon pemuda yang terkenal sempurna karena prestasi dan juga parasnya terlebih keahlian bisnisnya dalam usia muda. Terlebih pemuda ini telah memiliki tunangan yang begitu cantik.

Jadi bagaimana bisa pemuda nyaris sempurna sepertinya melakukan hal bodoh. Yang jelas akan menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri. Mengingat di negara ini hal itu masih sangat tabuh, terlebih untuk namja yang mengandung.

Minhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya keluarga Park ketika mengetahui pewarisnya telah melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini.

"Tapi dia hampir saja keguguran, jika kau memaksanya pulang saat ini. Aku takut keadaannya akan memburuk. "ucap Minhyun khawatir.

"Kami tidak memiliki pilihan. Mau tidak mau dia harus pulang. "ucap Guanlin tegas.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Minhyun tidak lagi mengeluarkan komentar. Dia paham akan hal apa yang akan terjadi saat ini. Jika keaadan Jihoon diketahui keluarganya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran adalah identitas pemuda yang mampu membuat Park Jihoon mengalami keadaan ini. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini, apa latar belakang yang dimilikinya.?

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jihoon telah kembali ke mansion keluarga Park. Keadaannya masih begitu lemah, dia bahkan nyaris saja tersungkur begitu keluar dari taxi. Beruntung beberapa butler langsung maju dan menopangnya. Segera semua orang panik, begitu melihat tuan muda mereka pulang dalam keadaan pucat dan terlihat begitu lemah.

Meski begitu, ketika dia telah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Jihoon dengan tegas menolak dokter pribadi keluarganya yang bermaksud memeriksanya. Dia bahkan berteriak marah dan menyuruh semua orang keluar.

Sontak saja semua orang langsung melakukan perintahnya. Mengingat Jihoon sanagat membenci orang yang tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Bahkan dia juga mengusir kepala pelayan yang sejak kecil mengurusnya. Seseorang yang selama ini di hormatinya sama seperti rasa hormatnya terhadap keluarganya yang lebih tua.

Meski khawatir dan heran Cha Ajhussi tetap keluar dan meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Begitu semua orang telah keluar, Jihoon hanya menatap kosong ke langit langit kamarnya. Sebelum secara perlahan tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Semakin lama elusan tangan di perutnya terlihat bergetar, dan mulai terdengar isakan lirih dari bibir Jihoon.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Bahkan jika itu Appamu. "ucap Jihoon lirih. Dia juga berulang kali mengatakan permohonan maaf pada bayi dalam kandungannya.

Selang beberapa lama Handphone miliknya bergetar pelan. Terlihat di layar tertulis nama _'Alin'_ , awalnya Jihoon terus mengabaikannya. Tapi begitu pesan suara Guanlin terdengar-

' _Kita perlu bicara hyung, Jika kau terus menghindar jangan salahkan aku jika harus memaksamu.'_

-Jihoon segera mengangkat panggilan itu cepat. Ini yang paling di benci Jihoon, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah Guanlin. Selalu saja pada akhirnya dialah yang mengalah.

"Apalagi maumu? "tanya Jihoon tidak sabaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? "ucap Guanlin balik bertanya, mengabaikan ucapan ketus Jihoon barusan.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau perduli padaku. "ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Kau selalu tau jika aku begitu perduli padamu hyung. "ucap Guanlin dengan nada lembut yang di rindukan Jihoon.

Sontak saja isakan yang sejak tadi di tahannya langsung pecah. Bagaimana Jihoon dapat bertahan, ketika kelemahan terbesarnya bersikap lembut padanya. Karena selama dua minggu belakangan Guanlin tidak lagi bersikap selembut ini terhadapnya setelah dia memberitahu perlihal kehamilannya.

"Jangan menangis, kau tau aku tidak pernah menyukai air matamu. "ucap Guanlin dengan penuh perhatian dari seberang.

"Tapi justru kau yang selama ini menjadi alasan ku menangis Alin-ah. "isak Jihoon.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku masih belum siap. "ucap Guanlin penuh sesal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Sebegitu teganya kau membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri? Anak ini tidak salah. Kita yang salah di sini. "ucap Jihoon yang sesekali hampir tersedak tangisnya.

"Baiklah mari kita pikirkan lagi, tanggung jawab yang akan kita hadapi akan lebih besar kedepannya. Pada akhirnya kita harus memilih melenyapkan anak itu atau justru mempertahankannya. Kau tentu mengerti usia kita masih begitu muda. "ucap Guanlin pada akhirnya.

"Jika kau tau resiko yang akan kita hadapi kedepannya, kau pasti tidak akan memaksaku melakukan sex. "bentak Jihoon hilang kendali. Dia begitu membenci sifat egois Guanlin.

"Lalu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? pernikahan mu bahkan telah di tentukan. "balas Guanlin dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

"Jika sejak awal kau tidak mengejarku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Kau yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu hingga mau menyerahkan segalanya. Dan saat ini dengan seenaknya kau lepas tangan. Aku bukan barang Lai Guanlin, yang bisa seenaknya kau buang ketika kau telah muak memainkannya. "ucap Jihoon histeris, beruntung kamar miliknya kedap suara. Karena jika tidak mungkin teriakannya dapat terdengar keseluruh masion keluarga Park.

"Berhenti berteriak padaku Park Jihoon. "bentak Guanlin yang mulai muak dengan teriakan Jihoon.

"Kau membentakku? "ucap Jihoon lirih dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan yang tidak berhenti.

Membuat Guanlin harus menghela nafas kesal. Mood Jihoon belakangan ini memang tidak bisa terkendali, entah kenapa sejak kehamilannya dia jauh lebih sensitif. Dan bahkan mudah menangis ketika Guanlin menaikkan nada bicaranya sedikit saja. Tapi anehnya, dia masih tetap Park Jihoon yang orang lain kenal ketika tampil di depan publik. Dan moodnya hanya bisa berubah jika semua hal itu berhubungan dengan Guanlin.

"Kita bahas ini besok. "ucap Guanlin lelah.

"Tidak perlu, berhenti menghubungi ku lagi berengsek. "ucap Jihoon kasar, dan dengan kuat membanting ponsel miliknya hingga retak dan berserakan menjadi beberapa bagian setelah sukses menghantam dinding kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jihoon kembali masuk ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Meski wajahnya masih pucat dan terlihat begitu lemah, dia tetap memaksakan diri. Dia hanya tidak ingin keluarganya menyadari ketidakberesan tentang keadaannya.

"Hyung kau terlihat begitu pucat sebaiknya kau pulang saja. "ucap Park Woojin sepupu Jihoon khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja. "ucap Jihoon tenang. Akan tetapi keringat dingin di wajahnya terus saja keluar. Padahal saat ini tengah memasuki musim gugur.

"Berhenti berbicara, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Uks."putus Woojin begitu melihat keadaan Jihoon yang jauh dari kata baik baik saja.

"Aku tidak mau. "ucap Jihoon kasar sambil menghempaskan tangan Woojin kuat.

Membuat sang empunya langsung terbelalak kaget. Jihoon tidak pernah sekasar ini terhadapnya. Tapi hari ini ah tidak bulan ini dia terlihat aneh sekali. Terlihat sering melamun, kasar dan bahkan mudah tersinggung karena hal kecil. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"hyung kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? "tanya Woojin pelan sambil menatap langsung pada Jihoon.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan. "ucap Jihoon tegas.

"Hyung jika kau memiliki masalah yang tidak lagi bisa kau hadapi, kau taukan harus bersandar pada siapa? "ucap Woojin dengan nada serius.

"Aku selalu tau Woojin-ah. "ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum getir. Dia merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini dari sepupunya.

Hanya saja Jihoon merasa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dan Woojin tidak boleh masuk kedalam masalahnya. Biarlah hanya dia yang mengecewakan keluarganya. Tapi jangan sampai Woojin melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan keluarga Park lebih jauh pada keduanya. Mengingat dia dan Woojin sama sama anak tunggal.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa seorang pun berniat memutuskannya. Sampai seorang siswi secara tidak sengaja menabrak bangku Jihoon karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Membuat Jihoon hampir saja terjatuh jika dia tidak refleks memegang tangan Woojin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"M-mianhe Jihoon -ssi aku tidak sengaja. "ucap Shin Ra hae gugup.

"Yha.. Apa kau buta? Kau sengaja ya ingin mencari masalah denganku. "ucap Jihoon dengan nada tinggi, wajah pucatnya seketika memerah menahan amarah.

Dia segera bangkit dan bahkan memukul kepala siswi di hadapannya dengan keras. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan shock dari seluruh kelas. Terlebih lagi Woojin yang saat ini langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan Jihoon kuat. Agar dia tidak lagi memukul siswi di hadapannya.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu? Dia tidak sengaja. "ucap Woojin cepat panik dengan tindakan kasar Jihoon.

"Kau membelanya? "ucap Jihoon tajam, tatapan matanya semakin gelap melihat tingkah Woojin. Tidak menyukai sikap perhatian Woojin pada _yeoja_ itu.

Dan dengan cepat hampir saja menendang siswi di hadapannya sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Jika saja tidak ada orang yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dan menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku. "ucap Jihoon pelan, sambil menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya kuat.

Karena Jihoon tau siapa yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Aroma hujan dan maskulin orang ini begitu dia hafal. Satu satunya orang yang menjadi titik kehancurannya. Seseorang yang Jihoon menyesal karena mencintainya.

"Kau perlu menenangkan dirimu. "ucap suara di belakangnya pelan dengan baritone yang tidak mampu Jihoon bantah.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Guanlin segera mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Jihoon. Dan membawanya keluar dari kelas itu secepatnya. Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih kaget dengan tingkah Jihoon yang tidak biasa.

Karena bagaimanapun juga Jihoon bukan seseorang yang mudah emosi, dia seseorang yang terlampau cuek dan masa bodoh dengan orang lain. Dia juga tipe orang yang tidak akan mencari masalah duluan. Dan lebih memilih memaafkan orang lain yang secara tidak sengaja menyinggungnya. Bukan tipe yang seperti tadi, pemuda kasar yang bahkan berani memukul seorang _yeoja_.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan Woojin beralih menatap siswi di hadapannya. Tanpa basa basi dia mengeluarkan buku kecil dari tasnya. Menandatangani kertas itu dan menyobeknya begitu saja. Sebelum segera mengulurkan kertas itu pada Ra hae. Dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan mengancam yang kentara.

"Tulis berapapun yang kau inginkan sebagai konpesasi. Tapi tutup mulutmu tentang masalah ini, karena aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi. Jika kau melangkah terlalu jauh. "ucap Woojin datar. Aura mengancam langsung keluar dari tatapannya, membuat Ra hae yang masih menangis sambil memegang sisi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Jihoon. Meraih kertas yang ternyata cek kosong dari tangan Woojin.

"Dan kalian semua tentu tau kan apa yang harus di lakukan selanjutnya. "ucap Woojin dingin. Yang langsung membuat mereka secara serempak mengangguk kaku.

Setelah melihat itu Woojin dengan tenang keluar dari kelas. Tidak lagi perduli jika bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran sesekali. Di saat otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang tingkah Jihoon.

Begitu Woojin telah keluar sontak saja semua siswa menghela nafas lega. Karena mereka tau, bagaimana menyeramkannya kekuasaan keluarga Park. Jadi meskipun seandainya Woojin tidak memberikan ancaman pun mereka juga tidak akan berani membuka mulut sedikitpun tentang masalah yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

"Jika kau hanya ingin memaksaku melakukan hal itu. Maka jangan harap aku akan diam saja. Pergilah brengsek aku tidak membutuhkan mu. "umpat Jihoon sesaat setelah mereka sampai di gudang sekolah.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? membantah keluargamu saja kau tidak bisa. "ucap Guanlin meremehkan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Mari berhenti mengurusi masalah satu sama lain. Biarkan aku berjalan di jalanku sendiri. Dan kau bisa menjalani masa depan yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan menarikmu kedalam masalah ini."ucap Jihoon lelah.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Jika kau melenyapkannya, maka kau juga bisa menjalani hidup sempurnamu. "decak Guanlin kesal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kehidupan sempurnaku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dia, jadi berhenti ikut campur. "ucap Jihoon dingin.

"Dia hanya akan menimbulkan masalah kedepannya. "ucap Guanlin.

"memang masalah apa yang bisa dia timbulkan? seharusnya kau sadar. Bukan dia yang menyebabkan masalah ini, tapi kau Guanlin dirimu. "ucap Jihoon muak.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya Park Jihoon. "bentak Guanlin.

"Aku tidak mau. Dia berhak untuk hidup, kita yang salah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh. "ucap Jihoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Trakk...

Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan keduanya, secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah kanan. Kini dihadapan keduanya telah berdiri Woojin dengan expresi tidak percaya. Di bawah kakinya tergeletak sebuah ponsel yang layarnya terlihat nama Park Jihoon.

Rupanya Woojin tengah menghubungi Jihoon sebelumnya. Sebelum dia secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Apa yang harus di gugurkan?"tanya Woojin dingin.

"Tidak ada. Mari kita pergi Woojin-ah. "ucap Jihoon cepat, dia segera menarik tangan Woojin untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun Woojin bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia justru menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan terluka. Yang langsung membuat sang empunya tertunduk takut dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi hyung. Jadi ini yang coba kau sembunyikan. "ucap Woojin dengan nada kecewa, dia masih tidak percaya sepupu kesayangannya bisa berbuat hal seperti ini.

"Mari kita bahas itu nanti, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. "ucap Jihoon pelan dengan pandangan yang mulai tertutup air mata.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku membunuhnya terlebih dulu. "ucap Woojin yang dengan cepat berlari ke arah Guanlin, dan mendaratkan pukulan secara terus menerus. Membuat Guanlin yang tidak siap, hanya bisa pasrah. Karena Woojin tidak membiarkannya memiliki kesempatan untuk balas menyerang.

"Woojin hentikan. "teriak Jihoon histeris.

"Dasar brengsek, bisa bisanya kau melakukan hal itu pada sepupuku. "teriak Woojin kalap.

Entahh berapa kali Woojin memukul wajah dan tubuh Guanlin yang jelas, dia memiliki niat untuk membunuh Guanlin saat ini.

"Kau pikir sepupuku sampah eoh, setelah puas kau gunakan kau bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Bajingan jika hari ini aku tidak membunuhmu, maka aku akan menyesal. "teriak Woojin marah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari benda yang bisa ia hantam ketubuh Guanlin.

Dan entah secara kebetulan atau apa terdapat kursi besi yang telah tidak di gunakan tepat di sampingnya. Secara cepat ia hampir saja menghantamkan kursi itu ke tubuh Guanlin. Jika saja Jihoon tidak memeluk Guanlin erat, berusaha melindungi seseorang yang telah menghancurkannya. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih kecil dari tubuh Guanlin, namun Jihoon tidak peduli.

Dia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, untuk menghentikan tindakan Woojin. Guanlin bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini. Namun dia masih bisa merasakan pelukan Jihoon yang mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung menyingkir darinya, biarkan aku membunuh anak ini. "bentak Woojin.

"Andwae.. Kumohon jangan memukulnya lagi Woojin-ah. "tangis Jihoon yang kini tengah merentangkan tangannya masih kukuh melindungi Guanlin.

"Tapi dia telah membuangmu hyung. Dia bahkan menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandunganmu. Dan kau masih melindunginya. "teriak Woojin tidak percaya.

"Jika kau menyayangiku. Maka hentikan Park Woojin. "ucap Jihoon serak sambil menatap Woojin berani.

"Jihoon hyung sebesar itukah cintamu untuknya. "ucap Woojin sambil menghela nafas pasrah, dan dengan kesal di lemparkannya kursi itu sembarangan.

"Alin aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit. "ucap Jihoon dengan suara bergetar karena tangisnya.

Perlahan ia mengalungkan tangan Guanlin di lehernya, berniat membopong Guanlin. Hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk saat ini sehingga keduanya kembali jatuh kelantai. Memang dasarnya keras kepala Jihoon kembali mencoba membopong Guanlin.

"Ckk.. Biar aku saja. "decak Woojin kesal, dia segera mengambil alih tangan Guanlin dan dengan kasar mengalungkan tangan itu ke lehernya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Woojin enggan melakukan hal ini, tapi begitu dia melihat wajah Jihoon yang semakin pucat di tambah tangisannya. Mau tidak mau Woojin harus memendam rasa bencinya pada Guanlin untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Well entah kebetulan atau tidak Woojin membawa keduanya kerumah sakit yang kemarin Jihoon dan Guanlin datangi. Dia juga langsung memberikan Kartu Vvip yang sama seperti milik Guanlin.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kartu seperti itu? "tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ck.. Keluarga kita kan kaya, jika tidak ku manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin berarti aku bodoh. "decak Woojin tidak perduli.

Saat ini keduanya baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan Guanlin, karena Woojin memaksa Jihoon memeriksa kandungannya.

"Kita tidak perlu memeriksanya. "ucap Jihoon gugup.

"Hyung kau ingin membuatku lebih kecewa lagi? "ucap Woojin tajam.

"Anniyo. "ucap Jihoon pelan, dan segera mengikuti kemauan Woojin.

"Selamat siang. "ucap Minhyun pada keduanya.

"Ah anda kembali lagi kesini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu. "ucap Minhyun begitu melihat Jihoon.

Sontak saja Woojin segera menatap Jihoon lagi dengan wajah ditekuk. Sambil menghela nafas pelan, agar tidak berteriak marah. Woojin duduk dengan pelan di hadapan Minhyun setelah sebelumnya bersalaman.

"Bisakah anda memeriksa keadaannya. "ucap Woojin dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja mari kita lakukan pemeriksaan Jihoon -ssi. "ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

Meski gugup Jihoon langsung mengikuti Minhyun dan berbaring di tempat tidur pasien. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, tangan Jihoon kembali di pasangi infus ,karena nyatanya dia membutuhkan tranfusi darah lagi.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jika terus seperti ini kau bisa keguguran. "ucap Minhyun sambil menatap Jihoon yang hanya memandang kosong kedepan.

"Apa bayinya baik baik saja? "tanya Woojin tenang.

"untuk saat ini ia, tapi jika dia kembali mengalami pendarahan seperti kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun lagi. "ucap Minhyun.

"Jadi dia kemarin mengalami pendarahan? "ucap Woojin kaget.

"Ya, aku telah menyuruh mereka untuk tetap di rumah sakit. Tapi _namja_ yang bersamanya kemarin tetap bersikeras untuk membawanya pulang. "jelas Minhyun, memutuskan memberitahu segalanya pada Woojin.

Karena dia tau jika pemuda dihadapannya adalah Park Woojin sepupu dari Park Jihoon. Dan di berbagai media pun hubungan keduanya selayaknya saudara kandung yang sangat dekat. Jadi dia berpikir tidak masalah menceritakan semuanya pada Woojin.

"Kau mengalami pendarahan kemarin dan masih memaksakan diri masuk sekolah. "geram Woojin kesal sambil menatap Jihoon tajam.

"A-aku. "Jihoon tidak dapat mengatakan apapun pada Woojin.

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau apa hyung? Apa kau juga ingin melenyapkan bayi itu. "ucap Woojin kesal.

"Mana mungkin, aku begitu menginginkan bayi ini. "bantah Jihoon tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Woojin.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau menuruti kemauan pemuda brengsek itu. "bentak Woojin.

"Jangan membentakku Park Woojin. "teriak Jihoon marah sambil melempar bantal miliknya ke arah Woojin, menggunakan tangannya yang tidak di pasangi infus.

"Hari ini beristirahat lah di sini, biar aku yang mengurus segalanya. "ucap Woojin pelan terlihat sekali jika dia sedang tertekan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? "tanya Jihoon curiga.

"Tentu saja membunuh Pemuda brengsek itu. "ucap Woojin cepat.

"Anniyo! Jika kau melakukannya aku akan sangat membencimu. "teriak Jihoon panik.

"Hyung! kenapa kau masih begitu perduli padanya setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu. "ucap Woojin pelan tidak terima.

"Dia appa dari bayiku Woojin -ah. "ucap Jihoon lirih.

"Pemuda itu telah membuangmu. Apa itu kurang jelas? Dia membuangmu hyung. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa meminta tanggung jawab pada anak yang bahkan baru berusia 15 tahun. "bentak Woojin frustasi.

Teriakan terakhir dari Woojin mampu membuat Minhyun dan suster yang merawat Jihoon kemarin tercengang. Pemuda tinggi kemarin ternyata tidak lebih dari anak berusia 15 tahun? Dan dia bahkan telah mampu menghamili anak orang. Terlebih dengan kejamnya menyuruh melakukan aborsi.

Minhyun hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti, mengapa anak jaman sekarang bisa melakukan hal hal seperti itu. Terlebih latar belakang salah satunya yang begitu jelas berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Aku memang bodoh tapi aku masih mencintainya Woojin -ah. "ucap Jihoon dengan suara seraknya.

"Jika keluarga kita tau. Katakan saja anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku. "ucap Woojin setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mwo jangan bercanda denganku Park Woojin. "teriak Jihoon kaget.

"Lalu kau ingin dunia semakin menghujat dirimu. Pemuda brengsek itu tidak bisa di harapkan. Kali ini biar aku yang melindungi mu. "ucap Woojin tegas.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Ini salahku jadi biar aku yang menghadapi semuanya, kau tidak bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri Woojin. "bantah Jihoon.

"Tidak masalah, biarkan aku juga menanggung kesalahanmu hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sepupu kesayanganku hancur seperti ini. "ucap Woojin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan Woojin -ah kau tidak boleh melakukan nya. "ucap Jihoon sambil sesekali tersedak tangisnya sendiri.

"Percayalah padaku. Biarkan aku yang menjadi pelindungmu, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi. "ucap Woojin pelan.

Dan dengan lembut ia meraih tubuh Jihoon ke pelukannya. Membiarkan Jihoon menangis di bahunya, kali ini biarlah dia yang melindungi Jihoon.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

Oke gimana chap 1? Pendek? Alur kecepetan? Drama?

Oh ya maafin linie juga moment panwinknya dikit, di sini juga karakter Guan jadi super nyebelin.

Tapi bakal ada saatnya linie nampilin moment sweet di antara mereka. Jadi harap review ya para reader yang mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya.


	3. Berubah ubah

_**Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.**_

 _ **Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.**_

 _ **Summary: keduanya masih begitu muda, dan belum siap dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil yang saat ini berada di perut Jihoon. Tapi apakah mereka tega melenyapkan malaikat itu? Atau mereka memilih mempertahankan sang malaikat kecil? Meski resikonya dunia akan menghujat keduanya. /Panwink area.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam, Dokter Minhyun dan perawatnya telah sejak tadi meninggalkan keduanya. Jihoon terus menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani sedikitpun balas menatap Woojin yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? "tanya Woojin perlahan sambil memicingkan matanya penasaran.

"8 bulan yang lalu. "ucap Jihoon pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"8 bulan? Dia bahkan baru pindah 5 bulan yang lalu. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? "tanya Woojin cepat, dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan fakta yang baru saja di katakan Jihoon.

Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget, jika satu sekolah terlalu mengenal siapa Lai Guanlin. Putra bungsu keluarga Lai yang paling bermasalah. Berandal, bodoh, tidak berbakat, juga begitu sombong dan angkuh. Satu sekolah _Woish_ juga tau tentang fakta itu.

Bahkan kepindahannya 5 bulan yang lalu juga telah membuat heboh satu sekolah bahkan media. Karena memang di usianya yang bahkan baru menginjak 15 tahun, dia seharusnya masih berada di kelas 3 _JHS._ Tetapi dari kabar yang beredar ,Guanlin mengambil akselerasi. Sehingga dia bisa pindah ke _Woish._

Semua media bahkan memberikan spesikulasi masing masing. Mengingat keluarga Lai termasuk keluarga berpengaruh. Tentunya hal itu hanya bisa di wujudkan, jika mereka melakukan suap. Karena betapa tidak bergunanya putra bungsu Lai telah di ketahui semua orang. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, jika orang sepertinya bisa menjadi jenius dalam sehari?

"Aku mengenalnya di pesta ulang tahun _Lai Corp._ Kau ingatkan kita menghadirinya bersama. "ucap Jihoon.

"Umm aku masih mengingatnya."angguk Woojin begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku mengenalnya di sana. "ucap Jihoon sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Huh kau serius? Kenapa kau mau mengenal anak bermasalah itu. "ucap Woojin kaget.

Tentu saja masih jelas di ingatannya betapa serampangannya penampilan Guanlin saat itu. Rambut acak acakan, kemeja putih dengan strip hitam di pinggirnya. Dan juga kaos hitam yang terlihat, di tambah jaket hitam dengan berbagai tulisan tidak jelas. Dia bahkan juga mengenakan celana jeans di pesta itu, bersama sneakers hitam kemerahan.

Hal itu sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena hanya dia satu satunya orang yang memakai pakaian seperti itu. Sedangkan semua orang mengenakan stelan formal. Meski begitu yang paling menarik perhatian tentu saja wajah tampannya.

"Jadi begini... ". Jihoon segera memulai cerita saat pertama kali dia bisa mengenal Guanlin. Dan tentu saja Woojin segera memfokuskan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Jihoon.

.

.

 _._

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Saat ini pendiri Lai grub Lai Yifan yang merupakan Haraboeji dari Guanlin terlihat berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia telah memberikan perintah untuk mengenakan stelan formal pada Guanlin. Tapi ternyata anak itu bukan hanya mengabaikan perintahnya. Dia juga berani datang dengan pakaian yang tidak jelas seperti itu._

 _Secara cepat di hampirinya Guanlin, dan tanpa basa basi Yifan segera menariknya ke ruangan tertentu. Entah apa yang di bicarakan keduanya, yang jelas begitu keduanya kembali Guanlin terlihat mengenakan stelan formal. Yang membuatnya berkali kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan._

 _Saat itu Jihoon terus saja memandang Guanlin. Hingga tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu. Perlahan wajah datar Guanlin memperlihatkan sebuah senyum kecil atau yang bisa Jihoon lihat lebih mirip seringai._

 _Sontak saja hal itu membuat Jihoon menaikkan alisnya heran. Kemudian mencoba bersikap tidak perduli dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang tunangan yang merengek ingin pergi menemui temannya di sana. Jadi sambil menghela nafas pelan pertanda mengalah. Dia mengangguk pelan, dan menurut saja saat tunangannya menarik lengannya pergi._

 _Seandainya saja Jihoon tau jika saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Guanlin tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah pesta berakhir Jihoon segera mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Hotel mewah milik keluarga Lai. Dan mengantar sang tunangan menuju kediamannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Jihoon hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi sedikitpun ocehan dari tunangannya._

" _Oppa kau mendengarku kan? " Hae in kesal._

" _Hm. "gumam Jihoon tidak perduli, dan tetap fokus pada jalan di hadapannya._

" _Kau selalu seperti ini. "keluh Hae in kesal._

 _Sambil menghela nafas malas, Jihoon memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya di samping jalan. Setelah itu dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hae in yang terlihat akan menangis._

" _Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku lelah Hae in. Apakah kau hanya akan berhenti jika aku mati. "ucap Jihoon dingin._

" _Oppa kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu. "ucap Hae in dengan nada gemetar menahan tangis._

" _Berhentilah menangis, aku terlalu muak dengan segala rengekanmu. Jika kau tidak menyukai sikapku, cukup batalkan pertunangan ini. "ucap Jihoon dingin tidak terlihat perduli sama sekali dengan air mata Hae in yang telah menetes._

" _Aku mencintaimu Oppa, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku mati. "ucap Hae in keras kepala._

" _terserah kau saja. "ucap Jihoon malas berdebat, dia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Kediaman Jo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah keduanya tiba di kediaman Jo, Jihoon segera menyuruh Hae in turun. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi segera meninggalkan kediaman Jo, tanpa perduli dengan teriakan histeris Hae in yang memanggil namanya._

 _Jihoon terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia hanya ingin segera kembali ke apartment miliknya. Karena dia tau, jika saat ini dirinya kembali ke kediaman utama. Hanya omelan dari kedua orang tuanya yang akan terdengar. Mengingat sikapnya pada Hae in tadi._

 _Tapi sialnya ban mobilnya secara tiba tiba bocor, beruntung Jihoon masih bisa mengendalikan mobil itu yang nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan. Nafas Jihoon memburu kuat, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang karena kaget._

 _Nyaris saja dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, Jihoon melihat ke sekeliling jalan. Hanya untuk mengetahui posisnya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan._

 _Jalan ini begitu sepi dengan banyak pepohonan di sekitarnya. Dan hanya ada temaram lampu yang menerangi tempat Jihoon berdiri sekarang. Jika tau begini Jihoon tidak akan memilih jalan pintas._

 _Lebih parahnya lagi ponsel miliknya mati, dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun untuk di mintai tolong. Rasanya Jihoon ingin mengumpat keras saat ini. Dengan marah dia menendang mobilnya kesal._

" _Dasar tidak berguna. "umpatnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal._

 _Entah karena suasana yang sepi atau bagaimana Jihoon dapat mendengar derungan suara motor. Jadi dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ketengah jalan dan merentangkan tangannya cepat. Berusaha menghalangi siapapun itu, untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat menyeramkan ini._

 _Brmmm..._

 _Brmhhh.._

 _Brmhhh (anggep aja bunyi mesin motor ya)_

 _Motor sport berwarna biru metalik itu langsung mengerem secara mendadak hingga terdengar bunyi decitan nyaring dari ban motor dan aspal jalan. Bahkan jika telat sedikit saja dia mengerem, tentunya tubuh Jihoon akan langsung terpental jauh._

" _YHA...APA KAU SUDAH GILA. "bentak pemuda itu sambil melepas helm yang di kenakannya cepat._

" _Ah Lai Guanlin-ssi ternyata itu dirimu. "ucap Jihoon sambil menghela nafas lega, senyum lebar segera hadir di wajahnya._

" _Jika kau mau mati, jangan menyusahkan orang. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. "ucap Guanlin sinis. Matanya menatap tajam Jihoon yang berdiri di hadapannya canggung._

" _Aku tidak mau mati. Hanya saja ban mobilku bocor, dan ponsel milikku juga mati. Jika bukan kau siapa yang akan ku mintai tolong. "ucap Jihoon memelas._

" _Itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang minggir dari sana aku mau lewat. "ucap Guanlin dingin._

" _Tidak mau! Masa kau tega meninggalkanku di sini sendiri. "ucap Jihoon sambil mengerek kecil. Dia tidak lagi perduli tentang harga diri, ini keaadaan darurat._

" _Jika kau tidak menyingkir, jangan salahkan aku jika menabrak tubuh pendekmu. "ancam Guanlin, dia bahkan kembali menyalakan motornya. Juga memainkan suara motor itu dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga._

" _Yha.. Siapa yang kau panggil pendek. Aku lebih tua darimu. "teriak Jihoon kesal._

 _Saking kesalnya dia segera mematikan mesin motor Guanlin dan mencabut kunci itu cepat. Tanpa bisa Guanlin hentikan saking kagetnya. Tidak menyangka dengan tindakan kurang ajar dari pemuda yang sempat di lihatnya di pesta tadi._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan. "teriak Guanlin kesal._

" _Jika kau tidak mau menolongku, tidak akan ku berikan kunci ini. "ucap Jihoon santai._

 _Merasa kesal, Guanlin segera turun dari atas motornya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jihoon. Dia telah siap , mengambil kunci di tangan itu. Hanya saja Jihoon lebih cepat lagi segera memasukkan kuncinya ke kantung celana yang di kenakannya._

" _Berikan kunci itu sekarang. Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. "ucap Guanlin dingin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jihoon._

" _Jika aku tidak mau memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? "ucap Jihoon dengan nada menantang._

" _Ck... Kau ingin kuhajar ya. "decak Guanlin malas._

" _Biar kuberitahu, aku juga menguasai bela diri dengan baik. Jadi jika kau mau berkelahi ayo."tantang Jihoon sambil menatap berani ke arah Guanlin._

" _Sebenarnya apa maumu? "Tanya Guanlin sambil menghela nafas pelan berusaha menenangkan dirinya._

 _Seandainya yang ada di hadapannya orang lain mungkin Guanlin akan menghajarnya sampai mati. Tapi masalahnya pemuda ini adalah ahli waris keluarga Lee. Dan yang lebih penting dari itu, Guanlin justru merasakannya ketertarikan yang tidak biasa terhadapnya._

" _Antar aku ke apartemen milikku. "ucap Jihoon dengan senyum lebar di bibir nya._

" _Baiklah! Sekarang berikan kunci motorku, maka aku akan mengantarmu. "ucap Guanlin cepat, karena dia telah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini._

 _Dengan cepat Jihoon segera naik ke belakang motor Guanlin. Dan setelah menyamankan posisi nya, dia memberikan kunci di tangannya pada Guanlin. Yang langsung menerima kunci itu._

" _Pegangan yang erat. "ucap Guanlin sambil mulai mengenakan helmnya._

 _Mengangguk pelan Jihoon segera memeluk Guanlin erat. Hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan reaksi kaget dari Guanlin. Yang secara refleks menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Jihoon. Bahkan gerakan sedikit saja, bisa membuat keduanya berciuman._

" _Mengapa kau memelukku? "tanya Guanlin heran._

" _Lalu aku harus berpegangan kemana? "tanya Jihoon bingung, mengingat ini adalah salah satu kebiasaannya ketika berboncengan dengan Woojin._

" _Lupakanlah. "ucap Guanlin tidak perduli dan segera bersiap mengendarai motornya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi Guanlin mulai memelankan laju motornya. Begitu mengingat Jihoon belum memberitahu alamat apartemen miliknya. Guanlin membuka kaca helm yang di kenakannya. Setelah itu segera melirik sekilas ke arah Jihoon. Yang terlihat memejamkan mata dan menyandar di bahunya._

" _Yhaa.. Bangun, dimana alamat apartemen mu?"tanya Guanlin dengan suara agak keras._

" _Eungg... Sky Hill, gangnam lantai paling atas. "gumam Jihoon sambil tetap memejamkan matanya._

 _Setelah mendengar hal itu tanpa basa basi lagi Guanlin kembali melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun yang berbeda kini dia secara refleks memegang tangan Jihoon yang berada di pinggangnya kuat. Dia hanya takut Jihoon terjatuh, mengingat kini sang empunya nama tengah terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Begitu sampai di depan Penthouse Jihoon, motor yang di kendarai Guanlin segera di hentikan oleh sejumlah penjaga. Mengingat pengamanan yang super ketat dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah._

" _Aku mengantar dia. "ucap Guanlin dingin sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Jihoon yang saat ini semakin membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Guanlin._

" _Mohon maaf tuan apakah anda memiliki kartu masuk Sky Hill? "ucap salah seorang penjaga dengan sopan, mengingat dia kini tidak bisa melihat wajah Jihoon._

" _Ckk... Yhaa bangunlah. "decak Guanlin malas sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon pelan._

" _Hiss apalagi sih, aku kan sudah mengatakan alamat tempat tinggalku. "ucap Jihoon marah dengan mata memerah dan wajah sayu menahan ngantuk._

" _Orang itu tidak mengijinkan aku masuk. Jadi cepat kau turun. "ucap Guanlin datar sembari menunjuk para penjaga yang mulai gelagapan. Begitu menyadari orang yang berada di balik punggung pemuda itu adalah Park Jihoon._

" _Mwo? Shiro, aku tidak mau berjalan begitu jauh. "tolak Jihoon cepat, kemudian dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan._

" _Dan kalian semua. Tidak taukah siapa aku. "ucap Jihoon kasar._

" _M-mianhamida Tuan muda Park kami tidak menyadari jika itu anda. Kalau begitu silahkan lewat. "ucap sang kepala penjaga gugup sambil Buru buru menyingkir memberi jalan._

" _Lain kali jika kesalahan ini terjadi lagi, aku akan menyuruh pemiliknya memecat kalian semua. "ucap Jihoon kesal._

 _Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu Jihoon segera mengubah mimik wajahnya dengan cepat begitu beralih menatap Guanlin. Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya dan mata berkedip imut._

" _Antarkan aku ya jebal. "mohon Jihoon imut._

" _Berhenti memasang wajah menggelikan seperti itu. "ucap Guanlin datar sembari menoyor wajah Jihoon pelan yang langsung menghadirkan pekikan nyaring dari sang empunya._

 _Kemudian setelah selesai menoyor kepala Jihoon Guanlin kembali melajukan motornya ke tempat parkir khusus yang di sediakan di bawah tanah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau tidak mau mampir? "tanya Jihoon secara tidak sadar begitu Guanlin akan pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Park – ssi kita hanya orang asing, jangan menyalahi batas lebih jauh. "ucap Guanlin dengan tegas._

" _Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Lagipula malam ini akan terjadi badai, kau lihat tadikan? Cuaca di luar begitu buruk tidak baik berkendara dalam cuaca seperti itu. "balas Jihoon cepat takut Guanlin lebih salah paham._

" _Aku bisa mencari hotel terdekat. "ucap Guanlin datar._

" _Tidak ada hotel di dekat sini, sudahlah jangan menolak niat baikku. Kau menginap di sini saja malam ini. "ucap Jihoon tegas. Dia bahkan kembali mengambil kunci motor milik Guanlin cepat. Dan tanpa kata segera pergi meninggalkan Guanlin yang saat ini mengumpat padanya._

 _Hanya saja yang tidak Jihoon ketahui Guanlin tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan dengan segera mulai berlari kecil menyusul Jihoon yang menunggu nya di depan lift._

" _Kau orang paling menyebalkan yang ku kenal. "ucap Guanlin kesal._

" _itu memang nama tengahku. "ucap Jihoon sambil tertawa kecil._

" _terserahlah. "ucap Guanlin mulai bosan mengomel dengan sikap seenaknya Jihoon._

 _Keduanya segera keluar dari lift begitu tiba di lantai 49. Jihoon segera mengarahkan matanya ke alat pendeteksi. Setelah terkonfirmasi alat itu mulai mengeluarkan pemancar berwarna merah yang mendeteksi seluruh bagian tubuh Jihoon terlebih detak jantungnya. Mengingat lantai 49 merupakan milik Jihoon seutuhnya._

" _Aku tidak mengira kau membutuhkan keamanan seketat ini. "Ucap Guanlin heran._

" _Kau taulah bagaimana menjadi anggota keluarga Chaebol. Keluargaku tidak ingin ambil resiko, dengan membiarkan ku tinggal di tempat antah berantah. "ucap Jihoon tidak perduli. Sambil membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mempersilahkan Guanlin masuk kedalam._

 _Begitu Guanlin masuk kedalamnya dia segera mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Penthouse milik Jihoon begitu mewah dan tangga melingkar yang menuju lantai atas. Gaya interior klasik dan berkelas juga perpaduan warna abu abu dan putih di seluruh ruangan membuat ruangan itu terkesan mewah. Namun Guanlin justru merasakan aura suram dari tempat itu._

 _Di tambah lagi pemandangan indah kota Seoul segera terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena tempat itu langsung menghadap Kaca besar yang terlihat di setiap sisi Penthouse tersebut. Dan terdapat halaman kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berpadu rerumputan hijau di depannya._

 _Jika melihat hal itu Penthouse ini lebih mirip seperti sebuah rumah pribadi. Mengingat segala fasilitas yang ada begitu lengkap dan mewah. Wajar saja Jihoon memiliki Penthouse pribadi seperti ini. Karena dia adalah ahli waris keluarga Park yang pertama. Sedangkan Woojin merupakan ahli waris kedua._

" _Lihat! benarkan kataku diluar tengah terjadi badai. "ucap Jihoon begitu melihat hujan deras yang di sertai angin kencang dan kilat yang menghiasi langit Seoul._

 _Saat asik memperhatikan keadaan diluar, Guanlin tiba tiba menekan tombol tirai otomatis yang menghalangi pandangan Jihoon dari luar. Dia telah bersiap untuk marah pada Guanlin. Tapi ketika Jihoon melihat Guanlin menutup mata dan bernafas dengan tersengal. Yang pertama kali di lakukannya langsung menghampiri Guanlin panik._

" _Ada apa denganmu. "ucap Jihoon panik sambil memegang lengan Guanlin dan menghapus keringat di dahinya menggunakan sapu tangan yang tersedia di kantong celana miliknya._

" _Aku benci hujan. "ucap Guanlin dengan nafas tersengal sengal._

" _Baiklah mari ku antar kau ke kamar dulu. "ucap Jihoon tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut mengingat wajah Guanlin yang begitu pucat dan terus berkeringat dingin._

 _Dia segera menarik tangan Guanlin dan mengalungkannya ke leher miliknya untuk kemudian mulai memapah Guanlin ke lantai atas. Dan segera membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Kamar yang biasanya di guanakan oleh sepupunya Woojin jika menginap di sana._

 _Begitu Guanlin telah berbaring di ranjang, Jihoon berniat pergi untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi belum sempat ia beranjak Guanlin telah terlebih dulu menggenggam tangannya erat. Hingga membuat Jihoon segera menoleh dan menatap Guanlin penuh tanya._

" _Peluk aku. "ucap Guanlin pelan dengan nafas tersengal sengal._

" _H-huh.. Apa maksudmu? "ucap Jihoon gugup._

" _Jebal. "Mohon Guanlin dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dan keringat dingin di wajahnya._

 _Dengan linglung Jihoon segera ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Guanlin. Begitu tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang Guanlin segera memeluk tubuh Jihoon erat dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jihoon. Tubuh Guanlin bergetar pelan dan Jihoon dapat merasakan kulitnya terasa basah._

 _Untuk sesaat Jihoon terkejut dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memeluk orang selain keluarganya. Mengingat dirinya termasuk tipe antisosial. Jadi Jihoon hanya mengikuti insting miliknya yang menyuruhnya balas memeluk Guanlin sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut._

" _Tenanglah semuanya akan baik baik saja. "bisik Jihoon dengan lembut._

 _Seperti sebuah mantra bisikan yang di ucapkan Jihoon membuat tubuh Guanlin menjadi rilex dan untuk beberapa saat tarikan nafasnya mulai teratur. Namun pelukannya di tubuh Jihoon tidak sedikitpun melonggar sama sekali._

" _G-guanlin ssi? "panggil Jihoon pelan._

 _Tapi meski begitu Guanlin tidak bergeming sama sekali, sepertinya dia telah terlelap. Jadi untuk kali ini Jihoon lebih memilih membiarkan Guanlin terus memeluknya. Hitung hitung sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya, karena mengantarnya ke Penthouse._

 _Merasa mulai mengantuk Jihoon langsung merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Dia juga merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Guanlin yang menenangkan membuat Jihoon mulai menyusul Guanlin ke alam mimpi._

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu. "ucap Jihoon menyudahi ceritanya.

"Sudah selesai? Yha.. Kau bahkan belum menceritakan kejadian selanjutnya yang bisa membuat kalian berhubungan seperti ini. "ucap Woojin tidak terima, dia sangat penasaran ingin mengetahui alasan keduanya bisa menjalin hubungan.

"Aku ngantuk. "ucap Jihoon ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Woojin tercengang heran. Mengapa sikap Jihoon bisa berubah kekanak kanakan seperti ini. Padahal saat kecil saja sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa dari semua anak seumurannya. Seseorang yang selalu di jadikan Woojin tempat bersandar.

"hyung kau tidak salah minum obatkan? "tanya Woojin hati hati takut terkena semprotan Jihoon.

"Hiss.. Kau menyebalkan, pergi sana aku malas melihat mukamu. "teriak Jihoon sambil memukuli tubuh Woojin menggunakan bantal yang ia gunakan.

"ahh.. Yha hyung arasseo arasseo aku keluar sekarang. "Ucap Woojin yang secara cepat langsung berusaha menghindari pukulan Jihoon.

"Bagus! Oh iya sekalian belikan aku Jokbal yang sangat pedas. Aku lapar. "perintah Jihoon.

"Ini sudah malam, Mana ada orang yang berjualan sampai jam segini. "protes Woojin sebal.

"Kau tidak mau membelikannya untukku. "ucap Jihoon dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca kaca, dia juga tampak menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan tangisan yang hampir pecah.

"Akan kucarikan. "ucap Woojin panik tidak menyangka Jihoon bisa menangis karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Sekalian bawakan aku ice cream kimchi. "ucap Jihoon yang telah mengubah expresi sedih di wajahnya. Berganti dengan senyum lebar yang membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum.

Hal itu langsung membuat Woojin tercengang. Padahal sedetik yang lalu Jihoon hampir menangis, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Senyum lebar dan tatapan penuh harap yang ia layangkan pada Woojin. Yang lebih membuat Woojin semakin shock tentu saja permintaan aneh Jihoon.

Seumur umur selama 18 tahun dia hidup baru pertama kali dia mendengar ada Ice cream kimchi. Jika saja dia tidak mengetahui kehamilan Jihoon. Woojin pasti telah menyeretnya menemui psikiater.

"Aku harus mencari kemana Ice cream seperti itu? "ucap Woojin frustasi.

"itu bukan urusanku. "ucap Jihoon tidak perduli.

"wahh.. Seharusnya yang melakukan hal ini bocah brengsek itu. "ucap Woojin sebal.

"Kau kan berniat tanggung jawab atas kandunganku. "ucap Jihoon cuek sambil menyamankan posisinya yang kini berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ahh.. Molla kau membuatku frustasi. "ucap Woojin kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jihoon.

Melihat reaksi Woojin Jihoon langsung mencibir dan bersikap seolah olah keaadannya saat ini merupakan kesalahan Woojin. Maklum saja ibu hamil memiliki mood yang sulit di tebak. Sehingga mau tidak mau Woojin harus mengalah dan segera pergi dari kamar rawat Jihoon. Untuk mencarikan pesanan sepupu kesayanganya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Guanlin tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menyandar di kepala ranjang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebosanan, tentu saja bagaimana dia tidak merasa bosan. Jika Harabeoji nya Lai Yifan sejak 3 jam yang lalu terus memberikan ceramah dan berbagai macam makian terhadapnya.

Perlakukan Yifan yang seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa bagi Guanlin. Dia tidak lagi merasa sakit mendengar berbagai macam makian dari seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Guanlin memang telah mematikan perasaannya, agar dia tidak terluka setiap kali menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari keluarganya.

"Kau memang anak tidak berguna. "maki Yifan sambil menatap tajam Guanlin yang menatapnya bosan.

"Anda telah mengatakan hal itu beratus kali, tidakkah anda bosan? "ucap Guanlin malas.

"Kau semakin tidak bisa di atur, seharusnya kau saja yang mati waktu itu. "bentak Yifan marah.

Perkataannya langsung merubah expresi bosan di wajah Guanlin. Kini dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Yifan. Meski begitu tatapan matanya begitu aneh, dia memberikan tatapan yang membuat Yifan selalu merasa bersalah.

"Anda benar seharusnya aku saja yang mati. "ucap Guanlin dengan tawa miris.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Guanlin yang selalu sukses membuatnya merasa bersalah. Membuat Yifan tanpa berkata apapun lagi segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Guanlin.

"Jadi sebaiknya aku mati saja kan Harabeoji. "ucap Guanlin pelan.

Hal itu membuat Yifan yang hampir membuka pintu meliriknya sekilas.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan. "ucap Yifan tegas sambil menatap tajam Guanlin yang saat ini memegang pisau buah di tangannya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah lebih baik aku mati, anda pasti merasa bahagia kan. "ucap Guanlin dengan tawa menyedihkan.

"Jangan main main, taruh kembali pisau itu Lai Guanlin. "peringat Yifan dengan tegas.

Tapi Guanlin seolah tidak mendengar apapun yang di katakan Yifan. Tatapan matanya juga terlihat kosong, dia hanya memainkan pisau di tangannya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan mulai mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya.

Trakk...

Plakk..

Terdengar suara tamparan dan benda jatuh di ruangan itu. Sebelum membuat keheningan menyesakkan di sana.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Lai. "ucap suara itu dingin.

Secara perlahan Guanlin mulai menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang merupakan Hyung kandungnya Daniel Lai.

"Hyung. "panggil Guanlin pelan.

"Berhenti memanggil ku hyung. Karena aku tidak pernah memiliki saudara seperti mu. "ucap Daniel acuh.

"Sudahlah Daniel, sebaiknya kita pergi tinggalkan anak itu. "ucap Yifan dingin.

"Baik Harabeoji. "ucap Daniel sopan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia mulai mengikuti Yifan keluar dari sana.

Membiarkan Guanlin termenung sendirian, dan mulai mengelus pipi kanannya yang di tampar Daniel. Untuk sesaat Guanlin menghela nafas pelan. Dia segera menutup matanya, membuat air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang mengalir.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak melindungiku dulu biarkan saja aku mati bersama kalian."ucap Guanlin miris.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 2 jam berlalu Woojin memutari kota Seoul untuk mendapatkan pesanan Jihoon. Tapi apa daya tidak ada satupun yang menjual Ice cream kimchi. Mengingat hanya makanan itu saja yang belum dia dapatkan.

"Jika begini aku tidak akan menemukan Ice cream sialan itu. "teriak Woojin kesal.

Seluruh toko bahkan telah tutup tapi Woojin tidak juga menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hal itu sukses membuatnya frustasi. Woojin berniat kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu merah berubah Hijau.

Hanya saja pemandangan di ujung jalan membuat Woojin cepat cepat meminggirkan mobilnya dan segera turun dari sana cepat. Dia berniat menolong seorang Namja yang di tarik beberapa orang yang mengenakan Jas.

"Yhaa.. Apa yang kalian lakukan. "teriak Woojin sambil menghampiri mereka.

Beberapa orang itu menoleh ke arah Woojin. Termasuk pemuda yang di maksud, eh atau mungkin seorang Yeoja tomboy. Melihat begitu imutnya wajahnya.

"T-tuan tolong aku tuan ."rengeknya dengan suara bergetar dan bulir bulir air mata.

"Sebaiknya anda jangan ikut campur. "ucap Orang itu tegas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut campur, kalian menyakiti seorang Yeoja. "ucap Woojin sinis.

Mendengar ucapan Woojin membuat beberapa orang itu saling melirik tidak paham. Tapi mereka memutuskan tidak berdebat, agar masalah ini segera selesai.

"Ini peringatan terakhir, anda pergi sekarang atau jangan salahkan kami jika terpaksa melukai anda. "ucap orang itu datar.

"Kalian pikir aku takut. "dengus Woojin meremehkanku. Begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu dia segera memasang kuda kuda bela diri.

Segera saja semua orang itu mulai menyerang Woojin secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon hampir terlelap, Namun tiba tiba dia merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Membuat mata yang semula menutup terbuka perlahan. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Guanlin yang tersenyum kecil. Di tangan kanannya terpasang Infus.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? "tanya Guanlin lembut dengan mengelus pipi Jihoon pelan.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku lagi. "balas Jihoon ketus sambil menepis tangan Guanlin yang berada di pipinya kasar.

"Hyung aku membutuhkan pelukanmu. "ucap Guanlin dengan suara menyedihkan, membuat Jihoon segera menoleh heran.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi denganmu. "tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tapi kumohon, saat ini aku hanya butuh pelukanmu. "ucap Guanlin lirih.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Guanlin, Jihoon segera memeluk Guanlin erat. Membuat sang empunya langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jihoon.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik baik saja. "ucap Jihoon mengatakan hal yang selalu saja ia ucapkan jika Guanlin seperti ini.

Karena hanya dengan sebuah pelukan dan kata kata itu dia bisa membuat Guanlin tenang dan seolah bergantung padanya. Mengingat setiap kali suasana hati Guanlin memburuk dia akan bersikap seperti ini dan meminta Jihoon memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Oke guys maaf ya linie lama updet soalnya linie mesti belajar untuk persiapan ujian lisensi..**_

 _ **Jadi linie gak punya waktu buat bikin cerita lagi..**_

 _ **Tapi jika banyak yang review linie bakal usahain updet Ch selanjutnya cepet. Oke udah dulu ya ,segera Review pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini.**_

Maaf jika banyak typo soalnya aku juga gak sempet ngedit sama sekali.

Minggu, 17 Desember 2017 😍😍😍😘😘


End file.
